


in which connor drinks a lot of coffee and smokes a lot of weed, or something

by tea_bunny



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Caffeine, Coffee, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Teasing, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_bunny/pseuds/tea_bunny
Summary: Pretty boys and late-night talks.





	in which connor drinks a lot of coffee and smokes a lot of weed, or something

**Author's Note:**

> I suck, sorry, the connor lives!textfic verse will be updated soon-

“You drink a lot of coffee for a teenager.”

“I also smoke a lot of weed for a teenager, but you don’t hear me complaining. The fuck do you mean by that, anyways, Ev?”

“I dunno, you just- you seem like you’re channeling a soccer mom in her mid forties who’s just tired of life, or something- I dunno, okay? I just-”

It’s three in the morning and we’re currently being faced with loopy, sleep-deprived boys who don’t know what they’re doing; they talk in quiet whispers and bounce off of each other and keep going, going, going (but never gone) because they can’t stop, and they don’t want to. The lulls lead to static taking over each of their minds (though they haven’t yet shared this particular secret to one another, not yet.) The offhand mentions of ‘internalized chaos’ (Evan) and ‘a fuck ton of noise sometimes’ (Connor) suffice as an explanation, right? Hah.

“You _just.._? Just _what_ , Ev?”

“Don't sass me, you’re a nightmare.”

“Yes, I’m a fuckin’... nightmare, mare-of-the-night, like in that holiday film with Jack Frost, uh-”

“ Rise of the Guardians ?”

“Yeah, yeah, that one! I had the biggest crush on-” “-Crush on Jack Frost, yeah-” “-Jesus, Ev, stop stealing my fucking thunder-” “-Oh, fuck off, Con.”

“....language, young man.”

“Are you… are you wagging your finger at me? That’s, like, totally something you would do, but it’s very dark.”

“Doesn’t matter, I can still sass you, so. There.”

“Fuck off.”

“You get curse-y when you’re tired.”

“You get hyper when you’re tired, you paradoxical moron. Plus, I vaguely recall you saying something about how much you like it when pretty boys curse, Murphy..?”

“Wasn’t that, like, right before I pushed you back up against that wall and-”

“-yeah, yeah, stole my first kiss and _everything_ , dick.”

“The everything didn’t come until much later, thank you very much- don’t laugh at me, god-”

“Ooo, _god_ , hm? Kinky. Am I your _god_ , Con?”

“Shut the fuck _up_ , god, my boyfriend’s turned into fuckin’ Kleinman-” Connor's practically purring at this point, hands are working their way down and lips are inching steadily closer to a pretty jaw (Evan's leaning in, of course).

“How- how dare you, you fucking- Con- _nor_ -”

“Hmm? I like pretty boys who curse and you like to have your neck kissed, I’m just doing my _job…_.”

 

Needless to say, neither of them got very much sleep that night.


End file.
